Matt Planet
Matt_Planet is a player of the server 9b9t who is not relevant at all. Matt_Planet is leader of Blitz formerly unknown as The Allegiance but the little kids in the team couldn't pronounce the name so It was changed to something a 8 year old can say. He usually occupies himself by PvP. Doesn't really have a purpose on 9b to be honest. History Well being Matt_Planet writing this I am going to tell you my history on 9b. I joined July 8th along with BMoney0407 1 second before he did. So technically he is a newfag to me but because I joined in July I'm a newfag to everyone. We headed out of spawn and ignored highways, we made a base 700 blocks from spawn which was enough away that you could find food and unraided villages at the time, so we made a little base in a village where we obtained protection one armor and started out on our journey. Me and B$ (as I refer to him as) got end portal cords that I am not going to say here, it was fairly far but the only thing we had to go on. We were on the opposite axis so still not using highways we walked to the other axis and we didn't have timer then, or even impact client. We after traveled 33k on foot without highways or timer, we used horse back with frost walker to travel. We found bases while travelling, most small bases with basic diamond armor. Although one time we found a base 22k away from spawn that had vet flags that of course I didn't give a shit about because I was more annoyed with teh whole 2b war bs, Now this would have been considered a god base for the time, this base had at least 6 players basing there and the funniest part about raiding it was that while we were watching a lavacast fall down a player that based there logged on and logged off quickly after finding his home to be non existing. He later logged on with another player and attempted at killing me and B$. Now B$ had a gap which he ate but I didn't so I was screwed, these guys were p3 and I had p2 by this time, I would have lived longer and put up more of a fight if I wasn't wearing frost walker; If I wasn't wearing frost walker I could have extinguished the fire inflicted upon me from their fire aspect sword. So I burned to death and B$ got away on his horse. Since I had died and hadn't set my bed I was back at spawn, Now spawn was a not that bad still so I was able to get out easily, but I had to find a portal; a not trapped portal. Which was proving difficulty. As I was at spawn for a bit I went to see what the worst of spawn looked like; so I wondered around and oddly I found a sharpness 1 diamond sword on the ground with some empty bottles which I assume were strength potions. I picked the sword up and immediately booked it out of spawn and found a non-trapped portal and soon I was back at the ruins of the base where we camped out by for a few days while we filled the base floor with lava, I gave the sword to B$ because he had the only ender chest out of the two of us although I haven't asked him about that sword since because it never existed. Continuing my journey we aimed back to our goal and started on travelling towards that end portal. We made a few unnamed bases on our way and eventually settled down 4k 33k away from 0 0. We made a base in a village well and obtained god sets with mending, as we had a mending villager in that village. In attempt to get more god sets I had persuaded the player firespiderguy to give me cords to a incursion base (5k5k) which I journeyed to and saw that we both scammed each other as 5k5k was just a few fellow newfags in shit tier armor (P1 and non-enchanted) which after killed me for the gear because they were so desperate. After obtaining a god set I headed for spawn and by now I had known of timer so this took no time. Once at the highway I headed for spawn, but then I found a grinder off the side of the highway where I afk-ed some levels to fix me armor and sword. Upon return I found my account had died and then I was too poor to get another god set so I got bored. Eventually I stopped playing for a while because of school starting, but around early November I tried to become relevant on this block game space once more by PvPing people with duped crystals at spawn but I usually say it took until early November for school to settle as an excuse even though I'm in 8th grade. Etymology of Matt_Planet The name came from my name, Mason, my BMI (Fat), and Planet because I was on something when I changed my username to that, and for my old name Creeper_Logic, that was when I first registered my account a few years ago.